


Let Him Rest

by jadencross



Series: He Sleeps, She Sings, They Listen [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, I don't write fluff that often guys you should be excited, Protectiveness, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadencross/pseuds/jadencross
Summary: Coran does so much for the team. And Keith thinks that it’s time he did something for his crazy space uncle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my other fic, He Sleeps in the Sky of Ice. You don't have to have read it, as it's a prequel. This one works fine as a stand-alone work.
> 
> For some quick backstory for new readers, this takes place about a month or two after the end of season 1. All the paladins have been scattered throughout the universe. Allura did a one-time magic show to get them all connected enough to form a plan wherein the Blue Lion and castle come find Red, while Black finds Green, then they both got find Yellow. Yellow then follows Blue's train to the castle. [basically each lion can only find one other one from all the way across the galaxy for security.] This happens after Allura and Coran pick Keith up and fix Red, but before anyone else is even heard from. If you want to read the rest of this series, there should be a link at the bottom!
> 
> Alright, so I think most people who read any of my stuff know that Lance is my favorite. But like, Lance is also Coran's favorite. Therefore, we have stuff in common. I always get a little sad when Coran gets left out of things, so I made damn sure that my series had one for him. I might have been a little so eager about it that I'm not only posting it out of order, but I worked on it instead of my flagship fic and didn't have it proofed by anyone besides me lol. 
> 
> Basically, Coran is Good and Pure(TM) and must be protected. 
> 
> Here goes!

Keith couldn’t stand it. 

He watched wearily from his seat in the control room as Coran scrambled about the room, checking various readings and typing various things into various keyboards and screens. Not once did he stop, or slow down.

Keith’s eyes moved back and forth, trailing the man. 

The more the watched, the angrier he got.

“Hey!” 

Coran started at his voice, and Keith felt a slight pang of guilt at how hostile his voice had sounded.

“Keith?” Coran blinked a few times, as if he was coming out of a trance. The fog cleared quickly and the older man flashed a bright smile. “Do you need something?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, getting to his feet. 

Coran frowned slightly. “Well, I can help you out in just a tick. I need to finish these reports and sift through some data, and then I can help you with whatever you need.”

“I think this is more important than those reports, Coran.” Keith stalked closer. He knew he was being a little aggressive but Keith was on edge, dammit, and it was bothering the hell out of him. 

Coran’s expression changed from one of polite acknowledgment to irritation.

“I’m sure whatever it is can wait,” he ground out. “I have a job to do.”

“Yeah?” Keith grabbed Coran’s arm. “Well so do I.”

Coran narrowed his eyes. 

“Go to sleep.”

Coran blinked in surprise, all irritation wiped away. 

“What?”

“You heard me.” Keith started pulling Coran towards the door. “Go to bed.”

“No, Keith, I can’t.” Coran started pulling back and  _ wow  _ was this guy strong. “I have to get these reports done for Allura.”

“Who you sent to bed because she ‘needed rest,’” Keith countered, now having to use all his body strength to pull Coran forward.

“But I sent her to bed promising that I’d get them done,” Coran practically wined.

“It’s not like you could do a good job on them like this anyway,” Keith grunted, heaving his full bodyweight at the door. 

Coran’s arm slipped out of Keith’s hands, causing Keith to crash into the floor. He jumped to his feet, whirling on Coran, expecting to have to get into a physical fist fight in order to drag the man into the bed and make him take care of  _ himself  _ for once.

But instead, he was greeted with Coran’s confused and surprised face.

“What?” Keith suddenly felt a little subconscious. Had he screwed up again?

“Do you really care that much that I get some rest?” 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I mean,” Coran looked down, his face unsure, but not showing any tells of nervousness like humans would, “does it really matter so much to you that I take care of myself?”

“Of course it does!” Keith burst out exasperated. “You’re a part of this team, too, right? Why wouldn’t I worry about your health and safety just like everyone else?”

Coran looked back up to meet Keith’s eyes. He seemed startled. 

“Oh.”

“Oh what?” Keith ground his teeth. “Did you think I wouldn’t care?”

“Well, no, not really.” Coran gave a sad smile. “I figured you’d care if I was dying, but it’s my job to look after you, not for you to look after me.”

“And it’s my job to defend the universe,” Keith replied. “Last I checked you were a part of that.”

Coran paused, before some of the sadness left his gaze. “I suppose…”

“I’m not the only one, either,” Keith crossed his arms. “Hunk would be all mother hen on you, making you eat and dragging you to bed. And Lance would be worried sick if he saw you in this state. You two seem to be pretty close. He wouldn’t want you to push yourself like this.”

Coran seemed to think on that. “I suppose you’re right.”

Keith nodded, uncrossing his arms. “Damn right I am. Now let’s get you to bed.”

“I can make it to bed on my own, Keith,” Coran’s lighthearted voice followed Keith out of the room.

“Yes,” Keith replied, turning down the hallway that held Allura and Coran’s bedrooms, “but families make sure that their members keep their promises to look after their health.”

Coran was quiet, but when Keith glanced back he saw a smile on his face. 

They entered Coran’s room, and Keith watched as Coran sat on the edge of his bed, apparently too tired to change clothes. He kicked off his shoes before he laid down and pulled the covers over himself. Keith nodded, and was about to leave when Coran spoke up again. 

“Do you really think I’m part of your family?”

Keith stopped. “Of course I do. And so does everyone else.”

“I’m glad.” Keith was startled with how gentle Coran’s voice was. “I’ve never been a part of the paladin family before.”

Keith smiled. “Who wouldn’t want a crazy uncle in their family?”

Coran smiled back. “I’m not quite sure what that means, but I’ll take it.”

Keith chuckled. “Good night, Coran.”

“Good night, Keith.”

The door slid shut quietly behind Keith after he stepped into the hall. The smile on his face remained until he was back in the control room. He summoned up the star map, watching the different colored dots that represented his friends floating among the stars.

Shiro and Pidge had seemed to have met up, and Lance’s dot still hadn’t appeared. Keith scrolled through the planets, searching for any data that would tell him where the Blue Lion had gone, and watching the paths of his friends. Coran and Allura were still sleeping safely in bed. They were rested, and Keith would make sure that they remained safe. 

Now he only wished the others were here, so he could protect them, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Protect Coran. 
> 
> Okay so I did that very bad thing where you write like ten things at once. I have He Sleeps, two of the oneshots for this series, and another unrelated oneshot all open on my computer right now. All of them I stopped halfway through a sentence. Whoops. But I will do everything in my power to get He Sleeps and the rest of this series out by the 20th. My mom and brother finally went back to school, and I always feel more inspired when I'm in the house alone (or as alone as you can be with four cats and a dog).
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. The more comments I get, the more energized I get to write, so thank you so much for the people who always do. More coming soon!
> 
> See yah!


End file.
